HYDE'S FLIGHT OF FANTASY
by thegacktjunkie
Summary: Just a little gakuhai yaoi christmas gift for my dear perverted readers to unzip...er, i mean... unwrap! crack fic. gackt. hyde. airplane. weird stuff. oneshot.


"Seat number 27B…" Gackt mumbled under his breath, as he moved slowly down the aisle of the airplane. "27…27… Oh! Hi."

Hyde looked up at the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice which he hadn't heard for so many years. "Gacchan! Hi…" Hyde couldn't stop his face from breaking into a wide smile, even as his heart fluttered with the energy of a trapped terradactyle.

Gackt looked at the number on the empty seat next to Hyde. Then he rechecked the number on his ticket. "Well…it seems like we're going to be sitting together! What a coincidence, ne?"He beamed at Hyde, who felt mildly faint as Gackt's newly reworked set of pearly-whites twinkled at him.

"Eh…yeah, fancy that…" he mumbled, hoping he wasn't turning red or something. He turned to look out of the window next to his seat, just to give himself some time to cool down. Meanwhile, Gackt settled down nicely in his seat next to Hyde, unaware of the discomfort he was causing him. "So…why are you going to LA, Hyde-san?" he asked, wanting to start a conversation with him.

"For recording."

"Where's the rest of 'em? Laruku, I mean?"

"They're all already there. I had to stay back for some work. That's why I'm going alone. How about you?"

"I'm going to audition for a movie role."

"Oh really? Gacchan has still kept up his acting, I see! Well, you were always very good at it. Far better than me, at least." Hyde smiled, and Gackt laughed.

"Yes I was! Do you remember, during Moon Child, I had to literally hold your hands and teach you every movement that you would have to make in front of the camera?! You were so awkward and nervous all the time, haha!"

"Yes, you really helped me through that, Gacchan. Ah, what a great time we had shooting for the movie…" Hyde's voice trailed off as he felt a lump in his throat. 7 years! It had been 7 long years since he had last managed to interact so _intimately_ with Gackt. They had kept in touch on and off, he had even visited Gackt's place, but the 'Moonchild intimacy' had never returned. _7 years…7 years of yearning for him… _Hyde sighed.

"You had a crush on me during the making of the movie, didn't you, Hyde-san?"

Hyde nearly jumped out of skin. "What! No! No way, what the hell Gacchan…"

Gackt started to laugh, "Hehe, just a joke, no need to fall out of your seat like that, my dear Hyde!"

"Stupid…joke…" Hyde mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow warm again.

"Well, _I_ had a crush on you."

"What?!"

"Yes I did. I wrote about it in Jihaku too, don't you know? You do have a lovely smile, you know…makes me kind of…melt, a bit…"

"Are you flirting with me, little Gacchan?"Hyde said lightly.

"Maybe I am, Hyde-san…do you _want_ me to?" Gackt wiggled his eyebrows at him and laughed. Then he yawned and stretched out on his seat. "Do you mind if I sleep a little? It's getting late, anyway. And I haven't slept in the last two weeks."

"Two weeks?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. I had too much stuff to finish. So I kept putting off sleeping. I actually scheduled 'sleep time' for this flight, as I wouldn't even be allowed to access the net here, so I thought I'd have nothing to do…I didn't know that you'd be here, Hehe." Again, that infuriatingly wicked smile. "But now I need to entertain you!"

"No, don't be a silly boy…go to sleep. The flight's long, we'll talk some other time." Hyde looked out of the plane's window. It was pitch black outside, a few white clouds drifting lazily through an otherwise dark sky.

"Oyasuminasai, Hyde-san."

"Oyasumi, Gacchan." Hyde said. Gackt pushed his seat back and closed his eyes. As if on a cue, the lights inside the plane were dimmed. (Author's Note: or maybe the airhostesses were spying on them? I would. If I were in a plane which contained Gackt+Hyde travelling together, I'd spy my a** off, yep!)

Hyde remembered his time with Gackt. He really was smitten with the lad back then. My god, he did all those silly things to impress him, hehe! But it was great – they stuck together throughout – during the shots, between shots and after the shots. Taking walks on the beach. Singing. Sitting together and smoking. _He's quit smoking, I heard, _Hyde thought, glancing back at Gackt. At that moment, he caught his breath at what he saw.

Gackt was sleeping peacefully, his face tilted on his shoulder, his breathing slow and even. In the warm, dim glow of the lights above them, his face looked sweet and peaceful.

_So peaceful…_ Hyde thought. How tired the poor boy looked! And how positively angelic! _Though he's far from being an angel,_ Hyde thought, chuckling under his breath, remembering all of Gackt's rather perverted practical jokes on the sets of Moon Child. Though Hyde had always been the victim of these jokes, he had secretly enjoyed them very much.

Hyde tore his eyes off Gackt's face and slowly slid his gaze down Gackt's divine body. Ah, that beautiful throat, that gorgeous, broad, black-clad chest, those heavily ringed hands resting loosely on his stomach…involuntarily, Hyde bent forward and touched one of Gackt's hands very gently. Gackt did not stir, but that one touch sent a million electric currents running through Hyde's body.

He gasped. He had forgotten the feel of Gackt's skin. He looked up at Gackt's sleeping face. Then, meekly, he touched his hand again, and held on to it. Gackt slept on, oblivious. Hyde lifted Gackt's hand reverentially and pulled it closer to himself. He cradled it fondly, studying the porcelain whiteness of his skin, the vein running down the back. He turned his hand, and trailed a finger slowly over his life line, his love line…he glanced at the sleeping Gackt. _Poor boy, he sleeps so soundly, he must be so tired!_ He thought, filled with a deep affection for the beautiful man next to him.

All around them, the other passengers were all sleeping soundly. Hyde touched Gackt's sleeping face gently with one finger, then lifted Gackt's hand to his own cheek. He rubbed his face against Gackt's hand, first slowly and gently, then slightly harder and faster. Hyde could feel the heat coursing through his own body, as he felt the touch of Gackt's skin on his face. How much time had he spent in the last 7 years, imagining this gorgeous man's hands on his own body? How many sexual fantasies he had had, where Gackt's hands…

_Dare_ he?

Hyde swallowed nervously. No it was unthinkable, what he had wanted to do a moment back. He just could not imagine taking advantage of a person like that. Well, actually he could imagine it, vividly. But it was sick. It was dirty. It was unacceptable. And it was what his body was yearning for, _badly,_ at this moment.

Hyde leaned back on his seat, still clasping the sleeping Gackt's hands close to his chest. _I can't_, he thought. _I can't, I shouldn't…I MUST, I can't help it!_

With growing excitement, Hyde unzipped his own pants, and twisted around sideways…then before he could chicken out, he quickly thrust Gackt's hand inside… "aaaah!" _That feels so good_! He moved his hips frantically and felt himself rub hard against the skin on Gackt's hand. "Oh…my…" he felt his body melting as liquid fire coursed through his entire body…it hadn't felt sooo good, ever!

He thrust his hips harder and as he suddenly felt one of Gackt's cold, hard rings scratch him sharply on his most sensitive spot… a swift sharp pain shot through his entire body and he moaned loudly in utter ecstasy, "oh god…GACKT!!"

At the sound of his own name, Gackt sat up with a jolt. "Hyde-san?" he said, looking around him with blurry eyes.

Hyde jumped up in shock. He jerked Gackt's hand out of his pants and hastily started zipping himself up. Gackt stared at him, his mouth hanging open, his eyes popping out of his head in complete astonishment. "What…were you…??" he mumbled in a daze, as Hyde studiously avoided his gaze and concentrated on controlling his own gasps.

Then he slowly raised his trembling eyes to look at Gackt. Gackt was staring at his own well-used hand with a completely dumb-founded expression on his face. Then he met Hyde's gaze. Hyde could not bear to hold his gaze and looked away again. All around them, other passengers slept on in complete silence.(Author's Note: Ha! They missed all the fun, the losers!).

After several extremely awkward moments, Gackt cleared his throat and said, "So…was I good?"

Hyde did not expect this at all. "What?" he said, sounding like a complete imbecile.

Gackt had a shadow of a smile on his face. "I asked whether I was good or not."

Hyde looked away. "Yes…I guess…"

"Hmm…I thought so. I'm always good. Whether I'm conscious or not hardly matters. But what bothers me is that it was unfinished…now, I do not like that at all."

Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to look at Gackt again. "Gacchan…"

Gackt was, by now, grinning quite openly. Then he leaned slowly towards Hyde and said in a soft, sensual whisper, "so… let me finish what I started, ne, Hyde-san, please?"

And then, Gackt's hands were on Hyde, again.

_____________________THE END ___________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

LOL, have a great christmas, and a happy new year too! and hey, if you have time, do review this fic! you don't need a account to review my stuff, anonymous reviews are allowed!

oh and...i have NOT abandoned my other fics. i'm just...er...being lazy. sorrrry! i'll get down to them soon, i promise! (good news - i have an exam coming! which means my fanfic muse will wake up and make me NOT study and write fics instead so that i'll probably fail in the exam but succeed in making my readers happy, yay!)


End file.
